The Vampire and the Hunter
by DeathFrown
Summary: Seras heads out to Cheddar yet again, only to find the Vampire she was suppose to dispose of was already dead and taken care off and by a human no less. The human finds himself lacking in resolve on what to do with his life and asks Seras if he can work. *This Story was revised and has changed, sorry* Rated M for scenes, language and past. Enjoy it N' R


**Hellsing Fan Fiction**

The Vampire and the Hunter

I do not own the characters created by Hirano Kouta or the universe it is set in. I own only the original characters I have created in this fiction. Enjoy reading it. Please read and review, please tell me if i switch POVs too much and it gets confusing or if i could've used a word or phrased a sentence differently. Thank you.

* * *

Years after the Millennium's last battalion was wiped out, Major and his freak show were put down. Many vampires had sprung back into action at the news of Hellsings _supposed_ downfall. Seras Victoria was assigned a mission in Cheddar to put down a Vampire which was very active.

As the sun slowly set, Seras had finally reached the village, a bit more advanced but still damp and the streets deserted littered with a few people around the place. The village where she lost something precious which in-turn changed her life forever. Ironic that she was back in this very village to kill another Vampire.

As she was proceeding through the village glancing around at the buildings looking for the Church through her _third_ eye, she stopped upon hearing the stranger approach her "Lad, you're not from around here are you?" the large man asked her, finding her looking about for something.

She spun her body to face the man and answered "Yeah, I'm looking for the Church." Her eyes were covered by red shades hiding the colour of her eyes, her pale face turned a bit red in embarrassment when she realized she had forgotten where the village was exactly located.

The man lifted a brow at first but soon pointed west and started "There's one here alright but I recommend staying out of there. Rumours about a _monster_ living there are going around." she turned back to face him and as she opened her mouth but he cut her off and continued on "That place is a hell hole now, the whole place is barely standing and it could probably collapse at any moment. Before it was a shelter for the kids and people who needed shelter, the Mother there held the place together until _that man_ showed up. At first it was just asking the Mayor for permission and sometimes insisting him but soon he started asking the Mother herself but she as well refused. We didn't see him after that but he gave me the chills when he was leaving. Something about him was off, his face was too pale. If that's a reason to be afraid, that's enough for me."

She looked into the distance towards the West, "Thank you, Sir."

The man's face distorted in confusion when Seras started walking towards the Church, "Hey lad, you seriously aren't considering going there are you? There might really be a Monster there! The Mother and her children have gone missing, some say it's haunted. It's better to stay away from a place like that." He bit his upper lip, a bit worried about the young girl, trying to think of another reason to keep her away.

She turned back with a smile, "Yes, yes I am." The man's eyes popped wide open but before he could protest he felt a strong pull on his mind, a strong _compulsion_ to ignore her and after a few seconds the 'force' took control of him and he returned to work, forgetting he ever saw her.

'_Well, that's taken care of and super evil love beam was a success!_'

A male's voice resounded within, a Frenchman. '_Ma'chere, you could've always asked me where the Church was._' He lit a smoke, talking with a small tone of mock hurt.

'_Um, sorry _' Seras squeaked out. '_It's okay my dear but remember I'm always here for you._' And with a smile he started smoking.

"Great, now he's smoking inside me, _again_." A laugh spread through her head. "Would mind you not smoking inside me?"

'_Hahahaha, sorry Ma'chere, its comfy here and I have nothing else to do._'

Seras rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed but she soon smiled again. Her smile grew dim as she remembered her time over the past few years when the new recruits and staff had been hired. His company either bad or good was always welcome, she could never start a conversation with any of the people at the base since she was either ignored or people just generally ran away when the saw her coming, scared of the Draculina. Some growled, hissed at her, aware of what she was and some just never acknowledged her existence. Only Amber and Aert ever spoke to her other than Pip.

'You don't need scum like that Ma'chere; they aren't men when they treat a lady as fine as you like that.' Seras's smile grew again as she heard him. The sun had already set and she doubted this Vampire would quietly just let himself die inside his coffin and these chipped Vampires were always trouble, converting everything they drank from into ghouls, even children and virgins. Meaning she had to always deal with a small army of ghouls. She readied herself, pulling out a modified M16 rifle, the Phenom, a custom anti-freak rifle made for quick and mobile usage, capable of putting solid holes through metal.

Her smile soon turned into a grin as she thought of the amount of blood she would have to spill tonight.

* * *

"You, what are you! You, you're a monster!" The Vampire trembling shrinking into the corner of the Church as the man slowly approached, his face showed utter disgust and contempt for the pathetic filth, the Vampire glanced past him, only to find the remaining ghouls too far and the closest ones in a pile of blood chopped into pieces. It hadn't even been ten minutes since this man came, kicking the doors in with all his bravado. He was, just minutes ago a Vampire which was unrivalled; he gritted showing his fangs to the man. Hoping to make him hesitate for a small opening he could past him and through the window right beside him. But the man just patiently walked closer, chains rattling beside him as he took paced steps, heavy, creaking the old wooden boarding below him.

It was hopeless; this man was going to kill him! He had no way of escaping. Then he heard the creak, louder than ever among the moans of the dead. It didn't escape his ears another time, he looked down. The wooden flooring was old and almost rotting, he had no other option. This was it and he slowly motioned his hands, surrendering "Please spare me!" he bought his hands closer to the floor in front of the man, as if bowing to a god. "Please…" and his hands reached the flooring, he grinned.

A fine silver light flashed suddenly, he couldn't move anymore, what happened? His hands were there and in position! What happened!? He realized the ground closed in, slowly he felt time moving again, the ground closing in, inch by inch, he felt weightless and in another moment his head hit the wooden floor with a dull thud and rolled once, twice and then stopped, facing his body. He saw it, his headless body and in another realization he was set aflame, blue flames roared around his body and then just darkness hit him.

"I am not the monster here, I am… not the monster here, you piece of shit." he grimaced as he slowly turned around facing the ghouls, men, women, old people and… children. He slowly started walking towards them, his brows furrowed as anger surged through him. He wasn't the monster here. He wasn't the one who damned children to eternally walking the Earth, damned to obey without peace or rest. Their soul trapped forever until they were killed.

'They're ghouls now and this is the only way now my Friend. Please release them, give them salvation so that their soul may rest.' A kind voice echoed within his mind. His brows furrowed, he knew it was the truth but he didn't like it one bit.

'It's not like they're alive anymore you pussy! They're dead and their souls damned. Like that bitch just said, this is the only way that they can attain redemption.' Another voice, something demonic, echoed in his head. He still didn't like it, not a single bit more or less even after she spoke. Children which were so young don't deserve to this, turned into ghouls by a damned monster, scum of this Earth.

'That's just how it is my friend, we may be the divine but our providence is through you. You were the one we chos-.' The doors slammed open another time as a young girl popped through it, killing almost all of the ghouls with her gun immediately. Her gun repeatedly shooting, almost as if it was a machine gun and the casings flying around, soon her gun ran out of ammo and she reached to her side where a round drum was hooked, she attached it to the gun and started shooting again. Forever whatever reason, no matter how fearsome her volley was, none seem to hit him, only the ghouls, she didn't distinguish between her targets, giving not a second thought to put a bullet through a child's head.

'Another monster but something is different about her. She seems to be from an Organisation…Hellsing… I suggest you join it mister Jäger. Your body will not last if you plan to keep this up.'

'Yeah that's better, we can just sit back relax and take a break once in a while and let those human scum do some work for once.' And as a side note she added, talking to herself and the other one.

_Something about this man just doesn't seem to sit right, I don't like lending my powers he changes them…_

_I agree with you for once you filthy demon. Something about this man is different from everyone else, my powers also feel changed, distorted and converted… That may be why he was **Chosen**._

* * *

Click, the safety was off, Seras was standing outside and she had still to meet a single ghoul. She was beginning to think, the monster fled from the crime scene but she remembered what happened the last time she was here. The Vampire had been feeding and too pre-occupied to notice them coming. Maybe that was happening this time as well? She came closer now; the doors just a foot away and she could hear the moans of the dead. She pulled out her Phenom, modified with silver tipped rounds, a barrel magazine instead of the standard clips and the power of each shot amped. The gun weighed at 14 lbs.

'Time to rock and roll Ma'chere, let loose!' Seras's grin grew wider revealing her fangs, she couldn't sense the Vampire but she sure as hell couldn't be beaten by a chipped one. Not anymore she couldn't, not after she had become a proper Vampire.

She could no longer feel fear, just the surge of excitement with each kill, with each splatter of blood but it wasn't as if she couldn't feel emotions, she could be hurt just as much as any other human, she was just as sensitive as she was when she was still a human, not physically but mentally, words at HQ had hurt her just as much as silver did.

'Focus, this is not the time to be thinking about stuff like that. Those recruits don't know you like I do; they do not see the lady I see.'

Seras couldn't help but smile yet again, no matter how many times her mind wandered to the hurtful words and actions the new recruits gave her these past few years, she had always tried to keep a cheery front to them, trying to befriend them.

'Now go!' Pip's voice gave her the final push off the edge; she kicked in the doors and started blasting holes into all the undead freaks, only dust remained as her bullets passed through their heads, each bullet passing through either their head or heart perfectly, none seemed to miss. As she cleared the mob she saw a man, a human, at the back. She cursed under her breath as she saw a few slowly crawl towards him from behind while he faced her.

"Hey! Look out!" The ghouls seemed to slice open, disappearing into dust instantly when they came into an arms range of the man. She gave him a final glance before she turned back to slaughter the rest of these poor souls.

Soon the mob of undead ghouls were dead, dust and carried away by the wind spreading across the church, from the wind blowing through the broken windows. She slowly made her way to the man, pointing her gun at him, regardless that he was human. He could be Vatican and they were humans which were meddlesome and sometimes insane. As the moon slowly moved out of the clouds and fell upon him, his black eyes seemed endless and his silver hair seemed to radiate light of its own along with the moonlight. He looked harmless, no weapons were on him. None that she could identify over his cloths, maybe they were small?

_But then how did he reach those ghouls?_ her eyes glanced to the side before snapping back to him as he started.

"I knew you would come, Sir Hellsing. Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, it's a pleasure to have to be in your presence." Seras was surprised, she knew that Hellsing gained a reputation after the incident a year ago but she never expected herself to be mistaken for Integra.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Miss Integra. I am Seras Victoria a member of the organisation." She protested, with a pouting mouth. Trying to show mock hurt for the confusion between herself and Integra, they were quite different for one. She had a voluminous breast which Integra didn't have; their hair style was different as well only their hair colour was somewhat similar.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Seras I thought for sure it was Sir Hellsing when I saw your hair. Pardon me but could I join your organisation? I am quite talented at killing scum and I need a place to rest and _they_ suggested I join your organisation." Seras was now even more suspicious of the man, though he was human. He may be a member from Vatican and maybe Iscariot itself.

'Who are _they_?' she thought to herself on the side.

"That means, you've killed the Vampire already?" in response he just tilted his head to the side, throwing her sight down to the scorched mark on the wooden floor. It was a miracle that the flooring hadn't caught fire as well.

Seras just sighed, realizing that the main dish was eaten before she could even have a glimpse of it.

'Ma'chere, what are you going to do about the man?' Pip bought her back to reality.

"Um, I'm not sure… We can't take him back to HQ without knowing if he's part of Vatican or not." She cunningly took a glance at the man's neck, there was one way she could ascertain if he was part of it or not.

'Then just report it to the queen bitch herself. Maybe she has an idea of what to do with him.' Pip never really liked Integra, not while he was alive and it didn't change all that much when she had slowly distanced herself from Seras, to establish the servant and master relation. She couldn't have the new staff thinking she was making friends with Monsters and that she was a servant and nothing more only less.

"Yes, that would probably be the best thing to do and please show her respect Pip." She quickly let the Phenom fall down into her shadow, she pulled out her phone. She fumbled around with the advanced gizmo before she finally got it calling Integra.

"Sir, the threat has been dealt with."

"Good, Seras return at once. There are other problems you have to attend to. We've received info about another Vampire."

"Um Sir, there is a man requesting that I escort him to HQ. He claims to have taken care of the monster and also wants to join Hellsing." She glanced at the man who was looking out through the window at the moon, the moonlight seemed to radiant on him as if he was blessed, she once again inspected him for weapons he could have but again she could find no visible weapons.

Integra took a moment to take in what Seras was saying, it wasn't usual to find Vampire hunters but people who had actually killed a Vampire was a different story altogether, that kind of experience was rare in the troops and those who had it often thrived in the field. "Escort him here, if what he says is true, we could make use of him and be careful Seras. He may be from the Vatican; I'll have a cell ready to interrogate him immediately when he arrives. We can't take any chances with those back-stabbing bastards."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter-1, re-visited! I hated how I just added this character in without much of a mystery to him or much else and I just basically revealed everything in the next chapter which led me to a wall. Anyway, I didn't like it, not one bit. So I deleted it at first… and now I'll be re-writing everything! Please read and review, it really helps me when people tell me what I should have done at certain parts, how I could have phrased something differently for a better effect or used a certain word for a more suitable effect, as such. Again, please R&R.


End file.
